


Hot and Cold

by MiniNephthys



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke and Kanji deal with the heat.  Kink Bingo, for the square "temperature play."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Cold

"It's way too hot," Yosuke complains, leaning back against the old couch.

Kanji pops the Topsicle out of his mouth long enough to say, "Tell me something I don't know." Then as though the action burnt him, he sticks it back in.

The fan is going full blast next to them, but it doesn't seem to make much of a difference. The heat is sweltering, making nearly everything too hot to touch. Yosuke's bike scorched him earlier today.

"C'mon, Kanji, let me have some of that," Yosuke pleads, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I'll only have a little."

Kanji shakes his head. "You've had three Topsicles, I get three Topsicles. 'S not my fault that this one's the last one."

"Just one little taste..." Yosuke whines.

Kanji remains firm. "No." He sucks hard on the tip, almost tauntingly.

"That is so not cool," Yosuke grumbles, mostly to himself.

"Heh."

Yosuke gets up and stalks over to Kanji's seat across the room, where he yanks the popsicle out of his mouth. Instead of licking it, he kisses Kanji, feeling his cool lips flush against his warm ones. "Mm..."

Kanji kisses back for a moment, eyes shutting briefly. When he pulls away, it's with a smile on his face. "That's okay. Do that as much as you want, Senpai."

Yosuke pauses. "Actually, can you wait here for a bit? I need to grab something." Yosuke heads into the kitchen.

When he returns, it's with a tray full of ice cubes. "The only things still frozen in this house, probably."

Their shirts are already off due to the heat, so Yosuke can trail a cube down the hollow of Kanji's neck to his chest. Kanji stiffens, intensely feeling the change in temperature. It feels good to be cold after being so hot.

The cube slips out of Yosuke's hand, as he curses before reaching for another one. He plays with that one over Kanji's chest until it too is dropped. As he reaches for the third, he asks, "Could you, uh..." He gestures helplessly. Kanji gets the idea and takes off his pants.

The ice feels amazing when it's drawn in circles against the inside of his thigh and he presses into it more, letting out a groan. Another cube against his other thigh, and he's bracing himself with a hand on Yosuke's shoulder.

Yosuke winces. "Ow," he says.

Kanji lightens up a little.

In reward for that, when the current cube melts, Yosuke uses his cool hands to stroke his growing hardness. And that feels good too, a pleasant chill. Kanji kisses him as he does it, his lips still cold from the Topsicle he's been sucking on intermittently. Yosuke makes an appreciative hum and cools his hand again before diving back in.

When Kanji finishes, it's with a loud curse cut off by another kiss. He breathes in heavily, as Yosuke sets the tray down next to him.

"Hey." When Kanji looks up, he continues, "Do me next?"

Kanji grins.


End file.
